Paint the Man, Cut the Lines
by SvendalMunch
Summary: Daniel has a flash back that brings back some strange and horrible memories. He could have never have imagined things being this messed up. AlexanderXDaniel. One shot. Rated M for sex. R&R!


_Hello loyal and not so loyal readers! Some of you are aware of why I'm writing this story, some aren't. This is my second piece for the weekly Oneshot challenge between myself and Banhisshika! For those of you that knew this and are wondering why this wasn't in last week, we had to put it off due to busy schedules (and my new addiction to a Harry Potter role play site). So here it is! A week late! Challenge 2! This week, we had to write a yaoi/shounen-ai pairing. This was indended to just be a sort of tame thing and...well...it stopped being that...So enjoy! RATED M FOR SEX. THAT IS ALL._

Daniel's hand shook on his lantern, his footsteps echoing all around him. His sanity was on the very brink and only declining as he strode slowly toward the towering fountain in the back of the grand hall. The strange centipede like structure frightened him just as everything else in this manor did. It had a familiar and yet a foreboding air about it, almost as if Daniel shouldn't remember it for his own good. But, he had to try. If he was going to do what he himself had asked him to do, he had to try.

The memories had been coming back to him very slowly and with the aid of a few exerts from his own journal. But it wasn't good enough. He knew there was something important that he had to come to terms with. "Damn." he thought "If I'd wanted revenge, why drink some stupid-!"

A noise to Daniel's left halted his thoughts. Quickly, he dove behind a near by pile of crates and put out his lamp. For a moment, he just listened to the sound of his own shallow breathing, then, with blurry vision, he peered over the top of the boxes. A sigh of relief, no monster this time. Daniel didn't know how many more encounters he could take after his last with the water demon that had taken residence in the basement. He relight his lamp to find a box of tinder at his side. He quickly picked this up, sticking it hurriedly in his pocket, and stood once more.

After a long trek which he had spent mostly behind closed doors and ducking behind anything possible, Daniel finally was able to use a key he found in the study to force his way into the machine room. After slamming the door in the face of the hang jaw monster that had been chasing him, he slid down it, panting. How much longer was he going to have to keep this up? His hands shook violently as he held them to his face. "Calm down, Daniel." he soothed himself.

He relight the oil in his lamp, which seemed to help calm his nerves. Once he was a little calmer, he stood again, and had a look around the room. He was in, what appeared to be a machine room. Cogs lay strewn across the floor along with the dust and there was a large machine that looked as if it might power the upstairs elevator. Daniel immediately pulled out his journal. He'd written some notes about a machine room in there. Something about rods and levers.

Before he could read them however, he was hit with a splitting headache. He cried out and grasped his head in pain, dropping the lamp which went out...

_ "Daniel...Oh come now, wake up."_

Daniel slowly opened his eyes. There was no one in the room except him. But then, it dawned on him that he wasn't in the Machine room. He was back in the study, laying sprawled out on the bed. Light was pouring into the room from the open open windows and sheer curtains were fluttering gently in the breeze. He bolted upright but then fell back from the pain in his head. "Now, now Daniel." came a familiar voice "You mustn't make a fuss."

And suddenly, Daniel wasn't alone. A tall man with long gray hair came sweeping into the room, walking backwards. When he turned, he was carrying a tray that seemed to be laden with breakfast of some kind. "Thank you, Alexander."

Daniel started. He'd heard himself speak, but he hadn't said a word. What on earth was going on? The silver haired man placed the tray in front of him and looked Daniel in the face.

His face was lined with signs of slight aging, his skin was pale. He had sharp blue eyes that were examining Daniel's face, darting all about his features. He was dressed in a white muslin shirt that hung from his upper body and was tucked neatly into his black riding pants. The boots that clung to his feet were a bit muddy. "You had quite a nasty fall, Daniel." the man said "I had to carry you up here myself."

The man then sat on the edge of the bed and gestured to the food. "Eat!" he urged "Heaven knows, you could use the nutrition!"

Daniels arms began to move without him doing so. He didn't know what to do. He had a bad feeling about this man, but his body seemed to be moving of its on volition! Was this some kind of spell? "What happened while I was asleep?" Daniel's voice spoke, his hands guiding a bite of egg to his mouth.

"I was just making more preparations for the ritual." the man replied.

_What Ritual?_ Daniel tried to say, but his body wouldn't speak it. It just kept shoveling eggs into his mouth. The men was pulling his muddy boots off and tossing them into a corner. "Things will be ready by tonight." he had said.

Then it dawned on Daniel. He was reliving a memory. Was this him then? Was this Alexander? His past self had called him that. It had to be. Daniel swallowed. "You make quick work out of things." he said admiringly.

Once he'd eaten his fill, Alexander pulled the try aside. Current Daniel thought maybe that was all, but to his displeasure, the older man started to climb up into the bed where memory Daniel was laying. "S-sir?" Daniel was looking a bit concerned now.

Like a cat, Alexander was crawling toward him, slowly. "Now that your better, I say we make the most of it."

_What does he mean by that? What's going on?_ Even his memory self shifted uncomfortably. "I...I don't know if that's..."

But before he could finish, the older mans had gotten over top of him. "Now Daniel, no need to be shy." the man whispered in a playful tone.

_Oh good lord!_ Alexander had leaned down and kissed memory Daniel's bear neck. A feeling of pleasure was tingling through his body despite current Daniel's mortification. The older man was trailing kisses gently along his cheek and then, in an abrupt motion, he had clamped his mouth on the scared brunettes and begun to kiss him.

_What is...I don't..._Current Daniel was at a loss. But his memory self closed his eyes and, to current Daniel's horror, began to kiss the man back. He felt his hands tangle into the older man's gray mane, begging for more. Alexander obliged by forcing his long slender tongue into Daniel's mouth.

Memory Daniel pushed his own back against it. To him, it was bliss, to current Daniel, it was as if vomiting wasn't enough. But it only became worse. Suddenly, a hand was sliding it's way down Daniel's stomach, slowly making its way into his pants. _No! No! This can't be happening!_ His body lurched as the hand stroked his member, coaxing it. "You've been a good boy, Daniel." Alexander said, inner Daniel screaming in protest "You deserve a reward."

The strong hands were now moving up and down his very erect manhood. Daniel was moaning softly, his inner self having gone rigged and quiet in his mortification. Memory Daniel was enjoying this. He'd begun to pull hungrily at the older man's shirt, eventually managing to get it off him. He began to kiss every inch of the uncovered chest. Alexander laughed, stopping his play and reaching into his pocket. Daniel stopped kissing Alex and looked up at him. "Must we?" he questioned, sounding a bit scared.

Alexander had pulled a knife from his pocket. "Don't you enjoy it, Daniel?" he asked in a velvety voice "You always sound so pleased."

Daniel didn't say anything else. Well, not outer Daniel. _Stop this mad man! What is he going to do to us?_ Inner Daniel was actually a bit scared.

Alexander had ripped open Daniel's shirt with the knife. "Paint the man..." he whispered, tracing lines on the younger man's pallid chest with his finger "Cut the lines."

The knife touched Daniels skin and then, it broke. Daniel bit his lip, tossing his head back. Alexander was dragging the knife along the same pattern he traced, but in a slow and painful way. Tears were streaming from Daniels eyes, but sighs of sexual pleasure were escaping his lips. _I'm actually ENJOYING this torture?_ current Daniel was at a complete loss, and the worst was yet to come.

Alexander finished cutting into Daniels chest, and looking up at the young man, who was biting his finger, he said "And now, the real fun."

_THERE'S MORE?_ Alexander began to unbutton Daniels pants and sliding them off. Once they had been removed, he commanded "Turn over, Daniel."

_NO, DANIEL, DON'T DO IT! _It was hopeless, the past Daniel wanted this. He turned his body so that he was on his knees, blood dripping from his open wounds on to the white linen sheets. A zipping sound, a slight rustle, and then...

A loud scream left Daniel's lips. It was a scream of pain. Alexander had forced his rather large cock into Daniel's backside. It was pain beyond anything he could remember, but the scream was turning, yet again, into a moan of pleasure. Alexander continued to ram himself deeper into Daniel, each time receiving another moan of pleasure. he reached down and dug his long nails into Daniel's already open wounds, blood streaming down his fingers.

_I've gone mad! MAD! _Daniel was screaming again, but in ecstasy. "Alexander!" he gasped, nearing a climax, tears running down his face.

Alexander thrust himself as deep as he could go, just as both men released. The blood on the sheets was now mixed with Daniels seed. His body fell forward into the mess, sighing. He looked up at his lover. Alexander was zipping his trousers, a look of indifference on his face. "You did well Daniel, but now, I'm afraid I'll need to change the sheets."

He crawled to the edge of the bed and began to pull his boots on. Daniel crawled over to him., reaching out, but Alexander swatted his hand away. "Now, now Daniel. Don't you think you've had enough for today? I have to go finish preparations for your ritual."

He then looked him up and down. "Besides, your filthy. Go and take a bath. Can't have you wondering around covered in filth." he said coldly.

Daniel pulled back. "Al-alright sir." he said, sounding degected.

The room began to swim out of focus. Everything became blurry and then...

Suddenly, he was starring into darkness. Daniel sat bolt upright, scrabbling to find his lamps. His hands touched it and he shakily lit it, holding it above his head. He was back in the machine room, his head throbbing. Had it just been a dream?

It hadn't been though. Daniel knew it hadn't. The wrenching feeling at the back of his chest told him as much. The realization dawned on him once more. He felt his stomach churn and found himself vomiting all over the floor.

Once he'd finished, he wiped his mouth. He'd been brain washed into being that man's sex slave? How could this have happened.

_"Oh but it did happen, Daniel."_

Alexander's voice was speaking inside his head. It sounded cold, heartless, almost amused. "I'll kill you...I'll kill you, I promise you!" Daniel spoke in a shaken voice "You'll pay for this, you...you sadistic..."

The voice laughed. _"It was your own fault, Daniel. You were just to weak."_

Daniel shuddered. And then he turned, a look of determination plastered across his sweaty face. "I will kill you!" he stated "And I'll enjoy every moment!"

He walked over to one of the cogs laying on the floor, and with a large heave, lifted it. Now where did this go?

_Story concluded! Let me just say, this was my first story with any kind of sex scene. It really wasn't supposed to be that, but oh well. Sometimes stories have a mind of there own! Hope you enjoyed! See you next week! R&R!_


End file.
